Blazeblue-Titans Go
by Rage Nakasa
Summary: A phase shift in the boundery causes the cast of Blazeblue to apper in Jump City. Can everything be returned to normal? or will Amaterasu deside to reset this world too?
1. Prologue

A forewarning to all who read my fics. I have a habit of losing my place or something coming up making me stop writing, then I can't seem to pick it back up no mather how hard I try. I will try my best on this and I hope you like it.

I do not own Blazeblue or Teen titans. I hope not to have to put this every chapter.

Thank you and enjoy.. also please read and review after you ish done.

Prolog

Over a giant glowing pit, a youthful blonde haired girl with green eyes, wearing a blue military outfit, pulls a white haired man with heterochromic eyes, one green and the other red. She gets him over the edge of the platform and lets him lay there for a moment. The white haired man puts a hand to a gaping wound in his chest as it starts to heal rapidly.

"Guhh…" The man grunted as he drags himself up on his feet, reaching for a broad looking sword at the edge. The girl looks concerned for him but he paid no mind to her as he spun his sword and put into its back holster, which is attached to his red and very bloody coat.

"C-careful" The woman said nervously as she watched the man walk more to the middle of the war torn looking platform where he was just fighting.

"I'm fine." He replies back to her as another girl floats down from above them. He gives a small scowl at this gothic looking girl with pigtails with long pointed hair ties, which looks like rabbit ears. "Rachel" the man said unusually calm toward her, his voice sounding weird to even himself.

"Yes, Ragna?" she asks calmly with a satisfied smile as she lands. She puts her black umbrella which has a cat's face back to its true form, that being a huge black cat. A little red plumb bat thing floats down beside her.

The white haired man goes to open his mouth, but then stops himself. "ah, it's nothing." He says back to her in a more friendly voice. Rachel's amused face didn't change from this.

The trio seemed to be relaxed a bit after the battle with a machine/doll thing that was obsessed with Ragna. This changed in a second as a voice came from on the far side of the long platform.

"Well, well. Seems the pup has some bite in him after all" said a man in a black suit and fedora. His hair is green and his eyes, normally closed, was open, showing yellow glowing eyes which gives a feel of a snake glaring through your soul.

"Terumi!" Ragna yells at the man in the suit as he goes to lunge at him. He is stopped by Rachel quickly.

"Ragna, don't. You can't beat him." She warns her white haired associate.

"That's right! None of you wimps can even think of taking me on." The man called Terumi says with an evil grin. "Only the Blood-sucking bitch could even hope to keep up with me" he taunts as he refers to Rachel. This only seemed to egg Ragna on more. "oooh, is the widdle puppy gonna snip at me? So disgustingly cute…" Terumi says as he lashes at Ragna with a chain with a snakehead on the end. Rachel bats it away as Ragna complains. "No matter… Now. NOEL VERMILLION! Observe me!" He yells at the nervous blonde haired girl, who was staying behind the two.

"Huh? Wha?" she turns to stares at Terumi at the displeasure of Rachel who yells at her not to. "Captain Hazama?" she says quietly making the green haired man grin and laugh.

"Yes! Observe me Noel!" He yells out again. Just as he does, the glowing pit below them starts to shake and tremor. "wha?! The Cauldron! What the hell is it doing?!"

That was the last words heard from anyone in the large room as a flash of light came up out of the cauldron and engulfed everything in its path, including the city of Kagutsuchi above them. Miles away, in a lab stood a pink haired woman with small cat ears and two tails, hunched over the controls of her monitor.

"Oh fuck! Damn it all to hell." The woman gripped as she pulls up her lab coat's sleeves and starts pressing buttons as the white light is seen enveloping all the monitors that showed the world outside.


	2. Battle in Jump city Grocery

Battle of Jump city Grocery

Ragna opens his eyes from the flash of light and looks around. He expects to see Hazama and everyone else. What he sees, however, is a shelf of produce. A quick glance around shows him his place—a grocery store. Most of the people there are on the ground, hiding their heads. Taking a peek around the shelf, he finds that the store is being robbed by a bunch of kids.

"Great," he whispers to himself. "How do I get into these things?" Ragna wonders if the universe loved to put him into situations like this as he watches the robbers from where he hid.

The five of them go on, looting the cash registers and taking valuables from people as quickly as they could. A kid with one eye scans the place for other valuables. A smaller kid with spider-like legs extending from his backpack holds jewelry in his hands. A huge mammoth-like boy hauls a safe out of a room with the help of a few clones of another kid in a red jumpsuit. By the front door is a kid in black, just watching and making sure no one escapes. None of them seem to notice that someone was watching them, not until the one-eyed boy observes Ragna, the guy hiding behind the shelf.

"Hey, someone is hiding over there," he says, his eye adjusting to see better.  
The boy with the spider backpack looks up at the jetpack-wearing Cyclops kid. "What is it, See-more?"

"A man with a huge sword on his back, Gizmo," See-more replies back to his leader.  
Gizmo smiles before turning his attention towards the shelves. "Mammoth, Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd—Let's get this fool!"

While he commands his teammates, the huge teen, known as Mammoth, drops the safe onto one of Billy-clone's feet, making him yell painfully. Kyd looks on from the doorway as a few more clones head to the door.

Ragna curses under his breath and steps out of his place behind the shelf. He grips the handle of his blade. With a glare at the teenage thieves, Ragna takes a stance.  
"Look, I'm really not in the mood for this, so just let me go on out or else!"

They laugh at Ragna's threat while converging onto his location. Ragna sighs a bit as the robbers form a circle around him. They look ready to jump him. "Never the easy way," Ragna says quietly, readying himself for the first attack.

Mammoth, being the first to break the circle and attack Ragna with his fists, is also the first to fall backwards from a dark fist to his face. The group watches in shock of the attack from their decaying circle. They all jump him at once. Billy-after-Billy grabs onto him and tries to hold him down. Kyd moves in to give him a few blows. Ragna, flinging the Billy-clones left and right from his jacket, manages to block Kyd's blows. Mammoth slowly lifts himself to his feet and runs right at the white-haired man, ready to pound him though the floor.

Ragna, seeing Mammoth coming at him, releases a blast of energy, knocking everyone away. He then dodges a fist from Mammoth and a few laser shots from See-more. Having to jump back behind a pair of shelves, he gets ready to retaliate. Ragna jumps onto the shelf, knocking over jars of peppers, pickles, and olives. The smell of vinegar fills the air. He then jumps at See-more.

"Gauntlet Hades!" Ragna yells out, sending a dark claw at the one-eyed boy before delivering a kick to his chest. The kick sends the one-eyed boy though a few hanging signs before he comes to a rest in the wall. Ragna lands near a group of Billys and crashes his sword down on the ground, sending a spray of concert rubble at the group, hitting and knocking them out. Ragna then turns and dodges plasma bolts from Gizmo. Mammoth attempts to charge him again. Quickly, as the Mammoth of a teenager comes to hit him, Ragna raises his sword. It glows with a dark red aura and knocks his foe into the air with him following.

"Inferno Divider!" Ragna yells as he hits the huge teen a few more times before kicking him in the head, sending the mammoth back to the ground. In mid-air, Ragna turns to Kyd, who teleports close by him when he falls back. Ragna got on his sword. With the bloody aura's help he propels himself toward the shocked fighter.

"Belies Edge," Ragna shouts. The sword collides into Kyd, knocking him into a slump on the floor. Ragna gets up and faces his final opponent.

Gizmo's palms shook in fear. Except for a few times, he never saw anyone defeat the five of them so quickly. He starts to back away from Ragna a bit, firing blasts at him. As he does, the shoppers in the vicinity scurry away towards the shelves, looking for cover.

"Eat this, Snothead!" Gizmo yells at Ragna in fearful defiance.

Ragna stands his ground and takes an authoritative position. He notices Gizmo's shots seem to be erratic so most would never even come close to him. He also sees that every one of the innocent bystanders had retreated to the back of the store, watching the fight—some watching in fear, others in envy. He smirks. Nothing stands in his way when he charges up his next attack.

"Carnage…" Ragna says slowly before jolting towards gizmo in a blinding speed, slamming his bloody aura hand into him. Gizmo did not have a chance to dodge or block the first blow. Ragna lets out another cry. "…Scissors!"

Two aura spikes follow the ramming of Ragna's sword into Gizmo's torso. The blow sends him flying into the ceiling lights. The lights break before bouncing back down. Gizmo hits the ground with the force of a ricocheting bullet. Ragna puts his sword into its place on his back before walking up to the defeated Gizmo. When he reaches Gizmo's body, he puts his foot on top of the fallen kid. He starts to say something, but a new group of powered teens burst into the grocery store.

"Titans! Go-…?!"

A black-haired teen enters the room. He wears a mask and bright tights. He and his team look confused by the sight before them. The new group stares at Ragna, the man in a red jacket and white hair who happens to be standing with one foot on top of Gizmo. Most of the register aisles around them are completely destroyed, except for a few where the bodies of See-more and Kyd hang across. A crater exists somewhat to the side of the front of the store. This is where Billy became buried under a bit of cement. Another concrete crater shows Mammoth's head being stuck in the ground. Most of the destruction from the fight is close to the front of the store.

"Whooooaa!" says a green skinned boy in a purple suit named Beast Boy. He breaks the silence of the group. His eyes widen at the destruction. "Looks like we just missed out," he adds, getting a few odd looks from his teammates, especially Raven.

As soon as he says this, people start heading forward from the back of the store. Their growing cheers come out, but not for normal group. They were for the white- haired man.

Ragna becomes very nervous. He looks around, staring back and forth between each member of the group of weird teenagers. It seems like they came here to stop the five he just beat. Ragna didn't really like being in the spotlight of things, being a wanted criminal of the N.O.L. himself. Ragna, enclosed by a group of praising people, feels a bit claustrophobic.

"Thank you very much!"

"You're a Hero! What do you go by?"

"He's quiet cute."

"Can I have your Autograpth?"

All this and more comes from the crowd trying to get closer and closer to Ragna, invading his personal space. The group by the doors watches as Ragna tries to get out of the group of people.

"Come on, Titans. Lets gather up the Hive five for the police," says the spiky haired teen wearing a mask.

"Right. I'll go get the big guy," says the half robot black guy as he heads to pick up Mammoth. "Hey BB, wanna help?" He turns to the green one.

"Naaw. I'll just dig Billy out," says BB. He transforms into a small green rhino in order to move some of the bigger rubble off of the robber's body.

The boy in a mask heads toward Gizmo, who is at the crowd's edge. He swings a pair of restraints in circles around his fingers. The red-haired girl with full green eyes flies over to the two on Register 12 and picks them up. The fifth member of the group watches from the doors. She wears a purple hood and a blackish tights. They don't cover her arms or legs much. She hovers slightly about the ground, staring at Ragna like there is something odd about him.

The group of teenagers gather the Hive five. Ragna wiggles his way out of the raving group by ducking into them and quickly pushing his way though, leaving them in confusion of where he was at, particularly because several of his new fans were trying to follow him. He is now on his way towards the door. He notices the girl in the cloak watching him. But at the moment, he doesn't care. He just wants to get out of there and find out where he is. As he passes her up, a surge of pain shoots though his right arm. At the same time, the girl winces like she was hit by something and holds her head. Ragna grabs his arm and grips it tightly as the blood-like aura changes around it, pulling in as much dark energy as it can from the surrounding area.

_Why now? What in the hell is making the Azure Grimoire act up so much? _Ragna thought this quickly as his vision starts to blur.

"S-stop him," the girl in the cloak says. She tries to back away from the hunched over Ragna, the guy whose whole body is being enveloped into the dark aura. The Aura starts to sap away from her. She falls to the ground, shaking a bit violently

"Raven!" Robin yells, turning to the scene. "Cyborg! Stop him!"

Cyborg nods and aims his hand. He turns an arm-cannon towards Ragna. He fires it.  
The last Ragna sees is blue light coming at him.

A short figure with cat ears and a sword on his back stands on a high roof near the grocery store. His outline glows red from the neon sign behind him. The cat-like figure looks down even more, putting his hind paw on the edge of the roof, one eye watching Ragna being shot into the parking lot by a blue laser blast.

"That had to hurt," the cat says seemingly to himself. He watches a group of teenagers come out after the blast to check on their target.

"Quite so," says a disembodied voice as a gust of wind smelling of roses swirls behind the Cat. "Though he might have brought such a thing onto himself."

She appears seemingly out of nowhere.

"Maybe, Rachel, but I quite doubt it," says the cat to the vampire, turning towards her. "By the way, any idea where we are now?"

"I'm afraid I could only get the name of this city, Master Jubie," Rachel says calmly. "It seems we are in a city called Jump City and that we are now a part of this world's continuum."

"That doesn't sound good. You mean, we're—"  
"That is correct. I do believe Amaterasu is still watching from in the boundary," Rachel answers to his cut off question. "All we can do now is watch and hope."

"I guess so," Jubie says, watching the teenagers pick up Ragna, placing him in a silver-blue car. They drive off. "I guess I'll keep an eye on the lad while exploring the city then. You should do the same, Rachel. Maybe you won't be so bored then."

Jubie teases Rachel a bit before getting ready to go.

"Hmph," snouts Rachel. She wishes she brought Nago or Gii with her to kick or pull like taffy.  
"Say hello to Valkenhayn for me," Jubie says to the obviously steaming Rachel. He then jumps from the roof to another lower one, quietly taking off after the car.

Meanwhile, in a crumbled pit of metal and rock rubble, a man in a black suit and fedora stands. He looks at a throne-like chair. "Hmmm. Wonder who sat here."

He takes in his surroundings. Except for the faint glow of electronics shining off the metal and rocks, the place is almost dark. The place is collapsed except for a metal cavern. Hazama sighs, sitting down. "Now how the hell am I to get out of this mess…"

His eyes seem to glow in the darkness.  
"No need to worry about that, Hazama," says a dignified voice coming from the darkness. "I have found a way out… and quite a few interesting things here." The voice continues to speak as he steps into the faint light. His golden mask glows in the dim lights.  
"Ahhh Relius. Great to see you," Hazama grins as he got up from the throne.


	3. Of Dreams and Kaka's?

Thank you for the wait my readers. My Co-author and editer (who goes by the name of Guardian-Ettie on Deviantart) Comp kinda crashed a bit but he was able to get it going again. Please enjoy.

Also I don't own Blazeblue or Teen Titans, nor does my co-author. Credit to the Blazblue writing team for the first paragraph.

Of Dreams and Kaka's?

_The flames continue to rise. What remains of a tiny church is burning to the ground. Cradled in my arms, my little sister is barely breathing, and my little brother stands smiling before me. It struck without warning. I had no time to figure out what was going on. Everything and everyone I care about is taken from me. Why…? I don't understand. Why did this happen? What should I do? What can I do? What could I have done? The way I am now, I can do… nothing. Reality finally sets in. The cold, harsh truth. I had taken my life for granted, and I am powerless to preserve it. That was when I learned to hate everything._

"_Geez, what a drag," Ragna says childishly. Soft grass prods against his back as he gazes up at the sky. Dappled sunlight shines through the trees, casting a patchwork of shadows across an empty bucket sitting at the riverbank. Cool air brushes across his face as he lets his eyes drift shut. A portrait of 'fiendish' nuns arises in his mind, a dark memory he had once forgotten. Not even a second later, he opens his eyes._

_ He cannot believe they tried to time him. After all, why didn't they try to get it themselves? Tall grass rustles against him and the breeze caresses his hair. He thinks about others, including his brother. The boy's never satisfied, always wanting to go with him. He was quiet today—too quiet. Perhaps something is bothering him. Maybe he's starting to grow up? The more Ragna thinks about his brother, the more troubled he becomes. Ragna's sister has been so sick lately that he has not been spending as much time with his brother. Ragna figures he'll play with him when he gets home._

_He jumps to his feet with renewed vigor. He grabs the bucket and violently swings it through the river, filling it with fresh water. He holds the bucket, peers into the water, and notices a weird reflection of a hooded girl, a girl wearing a purple cloak and cape. Ragna blinks. She's gone._

_He is quiet for a moment then rubs his eyes. A second glance into the water revealed nothing but the sky's reflection. Ragna shrugs and turns away from the river. It's time for him to head home._

_He makes one step. A crashing sound fills the air, a sound coming from near his home._

"_What the—another crash. Are you kidding me?"_

_Ragna tosses the bucket aside and runs. A church comes into view. Ragna's eyes widen in shock. A fire? "Haah, haah, haah… the church…it's—What happened? Is everyone…?"_

_His home, the church, is burning to the ground, the walls crumbling like overcooked cake. Skimming the area, Ragna tries to suppress his emotions. He can't. He sees a person's shadow on the floor—his little sister. Ragna desperately rushes towards the slender body and holds her. Ragna pays no attention to the smoke nearby, which looks a lot like the girl he saw in the reflection._

"_Hey, are you all right? Wake up!"_

"_Ugh…ugh," the little girl cries softly._

"_Thank god you're alive," Ragna says to her."Damn it! Where the hell did Jin and the old hag go? Shit! What's going on? What the hell happened here?" _

"_Ragna," a voice is heard nearby._

_Ragna turns to where the voice came from. Is… Is that Jin? I only see a silhouette. I can't see his face, he thinks._

"…_? Jin, are you okay? What the hell happened?" Ragna asks worryingly. He then hears Jin's laughter as a smile escapes Jin's lips. "Huh?"_

_Ragna feels a sharp pain and screams. He couldn't comprehend what just happened until he saw something roll on the ground._

_Jin quietly smiles where he stands._

_Ragna stares at the thing on the floor. It looks out of place and more like a cheap toy. The image burns itself into his mind as he tries to comprehend what it is. Then it slowly dawns on him. It is his right arm. As he figures this out, unimaginable pain takes its place. He also feels the heat, the burning feeling all around him._

"_MY ARM! AAAUUUUGGGHHH!" Ragna screams at the top of his lungs._

"_You seem to be in quite a bit of pain there, Raggy! Does it hurt? Does it? Of course it does! Ahahahahaha!" laughs another voice, but one he has heard before. At the moment, Ragna couldn't place who's voice it is. The man's silhouette slowly comes into view. "You're bleeding all over the place. You gonna die? Bite the big one? Hey, think you're gonna die?"_

"…_Jin, take Saya and run…" Ragna chokes to Jin desperately, shoving the pain aside long enough to do so. Jin stood there quietly for a second._

"_It's… It's all your fault, Brother…"_

"_What the hell are you… talking about…?"_

"_I wish I had more time to play with you. But I'm afraid I'm out of time," the unidentifiable voice says to Ragna. "Damn, what a shame! Well, I don't suppose there's any harm in killing that old hag."_

"…_Ah…wait…damn you… Wait," Ragna sputters out, writhing in pain._

"_Man, oh man… don't tell me you're gonna kick the bucket already? Heeey, can you hear me?" the voice taunts Ragna. "Oh well, I gotta be on my way. I'll need that little brat, though…"_

"_Good-bye, Brother," Jin says as he strikes Ragna._

_Ragna's vision goes out. Everything turns black. In this darkness, he thinks he notices the ghostly image of Raven. A closer look however shows nothing and Ragna's mind dismisses it._

_Ragna awakes to a thunderous downpour of rain._

"…_Am I… alive?" he asks quietly. He tries to lift himself up but it feels he is nailed to the ground. He gives up on trying to lift himself up. His shoulder feels like it's on fire where his arm use to be, though something deep inside him tells him the pain is just an illusion._

"…_That's right… I lost my arm…" Ragna says quietly as he stares at the ruins of the church. He then notices a bit of music playing. He turns his head._

"_That's…" Ragna notices Saya's music box, sitting in the middle of the rubble._

"_Shit… Shit… SHIIIIIIIIIIIT!" Ragna screams loudly in anger and sorrow. It's gone. All of it. Everything important to him is taken by the flames. It is all he feels he can do. He decides to scream till he passes out again._

In his dream, Ragna passes out. He jerks up and starts panting. He notices he is in a bed somewhere, and surrounded.

"Whoa there. Don't move so fast," Cyborg says. He puts his arm on Ragna's shoulder and gently pushes him back to a lying position.

"Guhh. Who the hell are you?" Ragna asks, trying to sit up again.

"We're the Teen Titans," Robin says from the foot of the bed. "And we have a few questions to ask you…"

"Like I give a—" Ragna notices Raven. "YOU! You were in my dream. What the hell?"

"I had to go into your mind to see if you were a threat," Raven states, showing no emotions in her voice or action.

Ragna glares at her. He then looks around. All five of them stood around his bed. He was surrounded. Even if Ragna could even get up, they would have him back down again in a moment. He didn't even have his sword.

"What do you want to know?"

"First, what is your name?" Robin asks Ragna.

"Don't you know it already? I mean, wasn't she just reading my mind?"

Robin glares at him. "Just answer the question."

"Ragna, the Bloodedge," He says just barely loud enough for them to hear. He felt he was being interrogated as if he was about to be executed.

"What were you doing in that store? How did you get there?"

"I don't know. The last I remember was being in the cauldron under the NOL base in Kagutsuchi when a bright light came up from it. Then I was in the Grocery store."

Robin turns to Raven. She nods, suggesting what he was saying is the truth. He then turns back to Ragna.

"Why did your arm act up like it did?"

"Don't know that either. My right arm... Well it isn't my real arm," Ragna says while pulling his jacket off and removing the belts off his arm. The titans look at his jet black arm. Most of them seem in shock of the sight of Ragna's weird arm.

"It's... The Azure Grimoire."

The titans look at each other, not knowing what that is. Raven stares at Ragna with her eyes wide.

"How did you get that?" Raven asks, her palms shaking.

The other's pick up on Raven's nervousness and tense up a bit. Ragna notices.

"I don't know. My master told me I shoved it into my shoulder and it became my new arm. Also, he taught me how to control it… more or less."

This information calms Raven. She relaxes to her normal, emotionless state. The other titans relax as well.

"I got a few questions myself," Ragna says after seeing them relax. "First off, who are all of you? Names I mean. And, also where am I?"

"My name is Robin."

"The name is Cyborg."

"Beast boy," says the scrawny, green-skinned boy.

"…Raven."

"My name is Starfire. It is good to see you are well, Friend." Starfire floats towards the bed with a smile.

"You're in our base, the Teen Titans' tower," Robin says.

"In what city? 'Cause I never heard of the Teen Titans."

"Never heard of the Teen Titans? How could you not! You have to be from another universe to not have heard of us," Beast Boy cries out.

"Beast boy," Robin says to quiet his friend down. He looks at Ragna to answer his question. "We're in Jump City."

This answer confuses Ragna.

"Where is Jum—"

Ragna is cut off by a loud squeal from his abdomen. He flushes red. The Titans laugh.

"Sounds like someone is hungry," Cyborg teases. "Come on. Let's get you something to eat."

Cyborg puts out a hand to Ragna.

"I don't know if we should take him through the base," Robin protests.

"Awww... Come on Robin. He beat up the Hive five. He has to be a good guy," Beast boy says in Ragna's defense.

Robin sighs."Fine."

Cyborg helps Ragna up and the group heads out into a corridor. Ragna looks at the place, noticing doors on either side. He then looks ahead and thinks about the things Beast Boy said. _If they only knew…_

Raven looks at Ragna for a moment, slightly frowning. He then turns back towards the front. They enter a big room.

Ragna's eyes scan the room. There are huge windows to the far end of the room. In the middle there is a big screen television. A couch that can hold five people faces the tv. Below the big screen, which is mounted to the wall behind it, is a computer terminal. In the inner circle of the room, he notices two more. Each of those are 90 degrees from the center terminal. To left of him he could see a table and chairs. He guesses this is the dining area. He looks to his right and sees a full kitchen. He watches as Beast boy and Cyborg fight over who is going to cook, making Robin put a hand to his face.

"I'm going to cook!" Beast boy yells as he helplessly pulls on the spatula from Cyborg's hands.

"Oh no you don't! You're not feeding tofu to our guest," Cyborg replies. He puts a hand to his face to make Beast Boy let go.

Guest…? Ragna didn't feel that way since at least one of them had their eyes on him at all times.

He watches them struggle back and forth before making up his mind and steps forward.

"I'll cook," Ragna quickly says as he yanks the spatula from Cyborg.

"Huh?" they both say as Ragna goes to the fridge and pulls stuff out. "But…"

"It beats you two fighting over it and the rest of us going hungry," Ragna explains quickly.

Starfire giggles at this. Robin and Raven just stare.

"He'll get along here fine," Raven says to clear Robin's doubt of Ragna. "He's had a hard life. Give him a break. Besides, at least one of us is keeping an eye on him at all times."

"I guess you are right, Raven." Robin watches Cyborg and Beast boy protest to Ragna about what to cook.

An hour later lunch is served.

None of the Titans could resist the roasted smoky smell of the food either as Ragna puts down on the table.

"Wow! This looks awesome!" Cyborg says as he drools over the huge cooked roast, sprinkled with herbs and spices. To the side there was mashed potatoes and steamed vegetables.

The Titans dug in except for Beast Boy. He pouted since he didn't get a chance to cook.

"Here," Ragna says as he puts a plate before Beast Boy. "I heard what you were whining about. It's Tofu."

"Really?! … This better not be a trick," Beast boy says as he carefully takes a bite. "WOW! It is Tofu! But it taste sooooo gooood!"

Ragna looks over at the others who are enjoying his food. Even Raven, who normally picks a bit at a time when she eats, is taking normal bites of his cooking. He smiles and takes a plate for himself.

He notices something blue outside the window. He didn't notice it before because the dining area is a step above the floor. He then goes towards the window, leaving his plate on the table. He stares at the blue until he gets to the window. His eyes widen in shock.

Starfire notices Ragna trembling a bit after she takes a sip from the mustard bottle next to her plate.

"What is wrong friend?" Starfire asks, making the other titans look over at Ragna.

"H-How are we so close to the sea?" Ragna gasps out as he activates an Ars Magus spell to check the seithr levels in the area. "Z-Zero Percent! How the hell can that be?"

"Whats wrong?" Robin asks. He gets up to walk toward the bewildered Ragna.

"How the hell can you have Zero percent of Seithr this close to sea level?" He asks in a panic.

Raven stares at Ragna. He had to be from somewhere other than this world. Robin tries to get her to help Ragna calm down.

The next couple of hours were spent sharing their stories of their worlds.

Ragna told them the story of the Black Beast, how a creature of unprecedented destruction destroyed half of the world, and how the Six Heroes defeated it. He told them how Seithr was the result of the Black Beast and it was still around. He explained how Seithr could corrupt anything, making whatever completely different—that it could even kill. He also explained his story, which gave the Titans something to frown about, as he talked about how he was a so called "SS Class criminal of the Novus Orbis Librarium or NOL or even The Librarium." His criminality elsewhere didn't really have any effect here in their world, so he wasn't a criminal here. In return of his explanation, the titans told him about their many adventures: how most of them were here in jump city but they had been to Japan, Starfire's home world, and beyond. Ragna wondered and asked them many things. He found out how beast boy became a transformable beastkin and the justice league were. They talked for hours with beast boy butting in a lot to make his own comments.

"So then I swooped down and—"Beast Boy says loudly.

"And flew into a brick wall. It wasn't pretty," Cyborg finishes for him, irritating Beast Boy.

Ragna laughs at this. As he laughs, an alarm goes off.

"What's going on?" Ragna asks as the others get up and head to the main TV. A map with a few red dots in the downtown region of Jump city appears on screen.

"Looks like we got trouble," Robin says to his team.

"Dude. It looks like whoever is doing this is only going after restaurants," Beast Boy says as he looks at the map.

"They're probably going to go here," Cyborg points out.

"That's our favorite pizza place!" Beast Boy Exclaims.

Ragna looks at the screen behind him, smiling at the Titans confusion of who is going after the restaurants.

"I know only one being who could do that better than I could," Ragna says, chuckling carefully.

"Who?!" Robin asks, frowning at Ragna. The Titans knew Ragna was also a Dine and Dasher, but again he hasn't done so since he was here so they couldn't do anything about it.

"Her name is Taokaka."

Each titan, except Starfire, rose an eyebrow at the food thief's name.

"…Kaka?" Beast boy says carefully, more or less expecting to have some kind of backlash from saying it.

"Yea. Trust me, you'll know who she is by sight." Ragna grins. They aren't friends yet, not even allies, more like close acquaintances. And by God, he was going to have a bit of fun with their reactions of Tao.

"It doesn't matter. Let's go," Robin shouts to his team and Ragna.

5 minutes later, at the park near the pizza place, a hooded young girl stands. Her hood has cat ears on it. The arms of her coat goes down to what looks like huge paws. She has two long locks of braded hair. Her tail twitches as she sniffs the air.

"I smell food. Drool drool," Taokaka says as she looks toward the pizza place. She was hungry and running from all those people made her even more famished after every time she ate. She takes a step towards the restraint when six people get in the way.

"Stop right there!" Robin yells at Taokaka. Ragna was correct. They could spot her as soon as they passed over her in the T-Jet.

Tao turns to the six and recognizes Ragna right away.

"GOOD GUY!" She announces with her characteristic, toothy grin. "I want food. Gimme some."

Tao pounces at Ragna. Ragna dodges.

"I don't have any food," He says quickly.

"Awww. Oh well, I'll just get some over there," Tao points to the pizza place.

"Oh No you won't," Cyborg says, getting in the way of Tao's pursuit of food.

The others make a circle around Tao.

Ragna finds and tree and leans against it to watch.

"Oh? You all want to play with Tao? Okies then. If I win, you all will buy me food," Tao says playfully, getting into a fighting stance.

"All you're getting is a one way ticket to Jail," Robin says to the cat like girl. "Titans, GO!"

Robin goes in to attack Tao with his staff, swinging precisely to hit her arm. Tao thought it be fun to leap over Robin quickly and give him a quick kick to the back. Tao zooms into the air after Starfire, her claws bearing as Starfire fires Star Bolts at Tao.

One bolt hits its mark and sends Tao reeling back to the ground.

Beast boy ready in the form of a bull, charges at Tao as she falls towards the earth. Tao lands on his back and grabs him by the horns.

"Haha! Got you now!" She says with a bounce in her voice. Tao pulls back on Beast boy's horns, making him jerk back and fall over. Tao then jumps away into the sights of Cyborg.

"Booya!" Shouts Cyborg as he fires his sonic cannon at Taokaka.

Tao swiftly dodges the blasts then jumps forward at Cyborg.

"THIS IS FOR THE TUNA!" She yells as she tackles him down and starts pounding and slashing at him. She then throws him up into the air after she is done beating on Cyborg.

Starfire quickly grabs Cyborg out of the air before he falls back to the ground.

"Dang… she packs a wallop," Cyborg weakly says as Starfire places him on the ground.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chants, focusing intensely on Tao. A black Ribbon appears around Tao's legs and wraps around her.

"Ehh?" Tao says right before crashing into the ground. "Hey! This isn't playing fair." Tao uses a claw to cut away at the black aura. She gets back up and starts pulling stuff out of her jacket and throws them at Raven.

Raven puts up a black aura barrier, blocking fish bones, pillows, apple cores, books, baseballs, and the occasional kitten.

Robin runs up and tackles Taokaka from behind and pins her down.

"Stay down," Robin says as he pins her arms behind her. He reaches to get a restraint from his belt when Tao's tail starts to tickle his side. Tao escapes his grip and runs toward open space.

"Hah ha! No power like tail power," Tao taunts as she crouches down, jumping at beast boy.

Beast boy turns into a kangaroo and kicks Tao back to the spot she jumped from.

With a skid in the grass, Tao lays there as the Titans converge to her. She jumps back up on her feet and looks at them.

"You guys don't play fair."

"We're not playing," Cyborg says with sonic cannon ready.

"Mew?" Tao looks at him question.

"To Tao, this is playing," Ragna pipes up from his relaxing spot against the tree.

"Good guy! Come play with us! Be on my team right neow!" Tao yells to Ragna in a playful tone.

This made the Titans lower their arms.

"You still need to pay for the food you stole," Robin states.

"Awwww...No more playing? Hmm? Pay? Tao has no money," Tao says innocently as she sits down. "Man... I'm hungry, mew…"

"I feel bit bad for her," says Beast Boy. Raven gives him a harsh look.

"She committed a crime," Raven tells Beast Boy, "and she will have to pay for it."

"I know," Tao grins as she jumps up quickly. "Good guy can pay!"

Tao points with her paw at Ragna. Ragna turns his head towards Tao quickly. Robin grins.

"It'll take some paperwork and we'll have to find out how much is owed," Robin starts to trail off. He puts his hand to his chin.

"Oh Nonono!" Ragna says as he walks toward Robin.

Robin gives him a stare down.

"And why not? She seems to know you and neither of you have money." Ragna stops about a yard away.

Ragna opens his mouth to speak as Starfire screeches out, grabbing everyone's attention.

"P-Please stop." A bewildered, blushing Starfire asks Tao fondles her chest.

"Not too bad But nowhere near Boobie ladies leve," Tao says with playfulness in her voice. She then lets go and looks at Raven. Raven puts up another barrier in front of Tao.

"Don't you even dare…" Raven threatens.

Robin turns back to Ragna with a weird look on his face.

"… Fine then, Damn it," Ragna finally replies with an air of defeat.

Meanwhile, in the dark cavern of an old base, Hazama walks with Relius Clover into a robotics bay.

"I hate these kinds of places. Reminds me of a cat's lab," Hazama says with a bit of disgust.

"Now now, Hazama. I'm just showing you this. I'm not asking you to be here… often," Relius says as he picks up a humanoid robotics arm.

"Yea yea… this is just about as interesting as…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing. So, we're going to restart the NOL using robotic dolls huh?" Hazama asks, leaning against a pillar.

"They will have souls," Relius states, starting to put parts on a table. "However, I need you to get a few people."

"So you want me to go Trash gathering," Hazama spits out. "Fine. But don't expect me to be in a good mood. I doubt any one here is worth anything."

Hazama groans as he heads toward the exit of the base.


	4. Terra Clover

Terra Clover

Ragna sits on the rocky earth by the water of the Teen Titans Tower. He kicks his feet in the cool waters. Robin walks up to him.

"What? You come to get me for more poking and prodding?"

"No, Cyborg is done with your exclamation," Robin, the spiky haired boy, replies as he sits down beside him. "I just came here to find out what you are up to."

"I'm doing nothing," Ragna growls out.

"Whoa. Chill down. I just came to see how you were doing."

"I don't like this one bit. I'm not a hero."

"But you defeated the Hive-"

"I Did that for my own benefit. They attacked me. I—I just—I'm not use to being put on a pedestal or being a hero. I never wanted that. I've told you how I act and I can feel it from all of you. You all think I'm a criminal just waiting to happen. I feel your eyes on my back of my head."

Robin stares into the ocean. "… Look, we've all made mistakes before. I once attacked my own team to get closer to a criminal mastermind. I made myself a criminal for the time being as well. We all make mistakes so don't worry about it."

Robin puts his hand on Ragna's shoulder.

"You? A bad guy?" Ragna laughs. Robin smiles at this.

"You be surprised what I can do. Come on! Cyborg is making spaghetti with his patented three meat special meatball," the boy wonder replies to Grim Reaper Ragna as he puts out a hand to him. Ragna takes it and follows him back to the tower.

"I got one question though. How did you pay everyone off?"

"I called in on a Favor Batman owed me, thing was he would keep an eye on you to make sure you work at paying us back for it," Robin answers with a smile. Ragna groans.

"So I never had a damn choice…."

Meanwhile, at a high school in Jump City, a blond haired girl with light blue eyes in a school uniform goes from class to lunch. She presses her books to her chest as she passes a window in the back of the school.

"Oh my god!"

She sees a boy collapse onto the ground outside. Without thinking, she rushes out the school doors to get to him. Once outside, she races to the boy. Yet, she is blocked by a pair of metal claws. The blond looks up at a purple, doll-like machine standing over the unconscious boy.

"I-I'm just trying to help…"

The girl shivers due to the doll-like machine. The machine looks at the girl for a moment and then retracts its claws to let the girl pick up the boy. The girl gets a closer look at the boy as she picks him up carefully in her arms. He is wearing a purple top hat with a matching purple cape. A purple, long sleeve shirt with white sleeves and purple shorts also adorn the blond-haired boy.

She carries the well-dressed boy to the nurses' office as quickly as she could. The large mechanical doll fallows quickly behind and comes to rest just outside the door. The Nurse takes the boy and sets him on the bed. She then looks him over.

"It seems he's alright, physically speaking, but it seems he is exhausted. He needs rest," the nurse tells the girl.

"Okay... I'll be back after class." The girl hurries out of the nurses' office to catch her next class.

A few hours later, after school is done for the day, the girl returns to the nurses' room. She chases away a couple of boys who were about to spray paint the mechanical doll.

"You ok?" She asks the doll, not knowing why she says anything to it.

The doll turns and looks at her as to say yes. The girl smiles a bit and heads in the nurses' office. "How's he doing?

"He is still resting, but he can't stay here the whole night. We don't have anyone to keep an eye on him."

"I see. Well... Since I found him, I could take him home with me. If I explain the situation to my parents, they won't mind," the girl says. A moan from the bed is heard. They turn to see the boy sit up and carefully feel for his glasses.

"Where am I?... Sis? Where are you?" He asks out loud. The doll ducks its head and walks though the door.

"Hi there," the girl says with a wave.

The nurse turns to the boy and looks him over. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. Where am I?" the blond boy asks as he puts on his glasses.

"You're in Murakami Junior High School," the nurse replies. "What's your name?"

"Carl Clover." He tries to get up.

"Slow down there! The nurse said you collapsed because of exhaustion. You should take it easy for at least a day."

Carl holds onto the edge of the bed.

She goes and takes him by the arm and holds him up. "I'll help you out. Okay?"

"But I got my..." Carl pauses as he looks at the Mechanical doll.

The doll stares right into Carl's eyes.

"Okay…" Carl says quietly. He rests on the arms of the girl as she walks him out of the nurse's room and towards the exit of the school. The hallway is completely empty now. "What's your name by the way?"

She pauses for a moment. The thought of Beast Boy enters her mind and the name he called her.

"You can call me Terra," she says after a moment. This gave way to a suspicious glance from Carl.

"That can't be your real name."

"It isn't. It's just I don't know you very well," the girl calling herself Terra says as she pushes open the doors.

"Quiet true." Carl notices the mechanical doll giving him a strange look. "OH! I'm sorry sis. I should have introduced you earlier."

"Huh?"

"Sorry. This is my sister, Ada Clover. She says hello and thank you for not letting those boys spray paint me—Wait what! Who tried to do that! I'll—"

"No problem," Terra says to Ada with a little nervousness. She didn't expect Ada to actually have a conciseness, though she should have known—especially how she acted. Terra turns her eyes to Carl. _He called her sister. Could they be? Or maybe he's just out of it? I'm over thinking this. He's probably just out of it after a big show or something. Maybe he's a master puppeteer. _Terra's mind races as she takes him towards her home. She sits him down on the steps of her place. "Wait here."

Terra heads into her house. Carl turns to Ada.

"Should we trust her, sis? I mean she won't even tell us her real name," Carl asks his Metal sister. "I guess we should. I do need some rest and she hasn't tried anything bad yet."

Terra comes back. She takes Carl's hand and pulls him in gently. Ada follows them. Carl sees a smiling couple. They look plain, normal, like everyone else except they had black hair. Carl eyes narrows and looks at Terra.

"I'm adopted," Terra responds to his glance. Carl gave no response.

"Come and lay here on the couch. I'm sorry we don't have another bed for you," the mother says as she brings in a pillow for Carl.

"Thank you ma'am," Carl says as he lies down. After a minute or two, he is asleep and snoring. Ada stands next to him and puts a hand gently the couch next to his head. Carl wakes up about 10 hours later as the smell of pancakes fills the air.

Carl groans out as he sits up.

"You're awake. I thought I might have to dump water on you," Terra teases as she brings him a plate of pancakes. "Eat up. We'll be heading back to the school. The Nurse wants to check up on you."

"I see."

Terra noted the look of dealing with the nurse and wonders if he doesn't like doctors. She heads to the table and finishes her pancakes quickly.

"Thank you for the meal," Carl says as he puts his plate on the counter. He looks at Terra to lead the way the way.

"So… how old are you?" Terra asks Carl as they head towards the school.

"Almost thirteen," Carl turns his head to her. Terra is behind him and trying to keep up.

"Oh? What school are you going to then?"

"Actually I dropped out."

"What?"

Terra's shocked look makes Carl turn his head to the side a bit.

"I was in a military college. I dropped out there after…" Carl trails off as he turns towards the direction of the school.

"You were in college?" Terra starts comically poking him. "You must be a genius. Did you do something bad to want to drop out? Also you think you can help me with biology?"

"Stop that!" Carl explodes.

Terra calms down. "Ah, here we are."

Carl looks up at the school and stares. Something seems off but he can't put a finger to it.

Ada puts her claws out but then relaxes them when the first bell rings.

"Oh shoot! We got to hurry!" Terra yelps as she grabs Carl by the arm and pulls him into the school.

Ada looks up at the top of the school building a bit longer before heading inside the school.

"Kekekekeke…" Barely heard by anyone's laughs, it stares down at the teenagers running into the school.

"Looks like everything checks out." The nurse puts down her stethoscope "Other than getting a good rest for the next couple of days."

"I'll do my best to," Carl says with nod. He really doesn't want to be near the woman for much longer. The blond boy turns to head out of the room. He stops for a moment to turn to Terra. "Thank you for taking care of me."

"Where are you going?" Terra is confused by his sudden want to leave.

"I have to get going for my search for-"Carl is cut off by a shrilling scream coming from the school's front doors. The four of them race down the hallway to find a blackish blob wearing a white mask. The mask consists of three holes representing two eyes and a mouth. It holds a girl with a bony claw-like appendage. The blob tries to absorb the girl into it as Carl jumps into action.

"Cantablie!"

Carl shoots a puppet out along the floor and hooks the Blob. Ada slams her claws into the Bony Claw, knocking the girl out of its grasp. Carl pulls the puppet back and makes the blob hit the ground hard. The Blob quickly gets back up and attacks by launching a bug at the duo.

". .Ill d…ur i.. M.s. eat M..T DEVOUR! KekekkekKEKEKE!"

The Blob shouts out in broken words and gurgles. It launches at Carl and grabs him, engulfing him and Ada in a bubble and then spits them out though the closed doors, breaking them open. The Blob then seems to go into the ground and head toward the fallen Duo.

Terra stares in terror and shock. This was just like when the Titans were fighting a Catcher on her way to school. Her memory of that day and Beast Boy plays in her mind quickly. She and a few other students rush outside to help.

"No! Stay back. Arakune is to D-Gahh!" Carl is hit three times as The Blob changes it shape to use its body as a weapon, slamming a hard tail into him twice. Next it slams his head with a block of its self, making Carl bounce off the pavement. Arakune then charges forward and slams into the boy in mid bounce.

The head of the school watches in horror as a child is beat around by some kind of monster. He frantically reaches for the phone to get a hold of someone.

Carl gets up quickly and commands Ada in front of him to block the Blob's assault. Arakune approaches them as Carl brushes off the dust. "Con Fuoco," Carl says as Ada lunges forward and slams her hand into Arakune and spinning it, knocking him away. Carl then runs forward and spins, slamming a flagpole into Arakune before spearing him on a horse and knight puppet's spear. The white masked Blob jumps up to attack from above, Carl follows him into the air. "Allegretto!" A flurry of spike poles comes from Carl's cape, slamming into Arakune. The Monster backs off and summons a weird floating bug. It quickly comes down on Carl's head and hurts him. A the same moment, Arakune sends out a miasma which races towards the recoiling boy. It slams itself into the boy causing two faint rings with ruins in them to form. As if a call to arms, hundreds of bugs begin to swarm and attack the poor boy, leaving him helpless to the onslaught.

Terra watches on, feeling helpless about her new friend's situation. He is fighting this thing for them and no one is helping. She looks toward the street. "Where are they?"

Meanwhile a blast from a bank vault is heard as a man in a red robotic suit steps out with a pallet of gold bars in his arms.

"Drop it now, Adonis," Robin commands to bank robber. The other Titans and Ragna are on all sides of him, ready for anything.

"You guys again? How weak. And what's this? You brought your babysitter along with you?"

Adonis laughs at them.

"Hey Dumbass! He said to put that down or we'll make you," Ragna snaps at Adonis, making the others frown a bit at his language.

"Sure thing. Here you go," he throws the pallet of gold at Ragna, making the white haired man jump back to dodge it and the others to strike at the Adonis.

_No one is coming. _The blond haired girl thought as the fight in front of her turns to the worst. Arakune is quickly tiring Carl out. Ada, hunched over, is now useless in the fight for the moment. Terra closes her eyes wishing she could help. Suddenly a flash of white in her mind appears as memories start to flood back. She grips her hands and puts them to her head as the flood makes her head hurt. A scream comes from Carl as Arakune knocks him away. This makes Terra's eyes snap open. A yellow glow comes from them as she reaches out with one hand and with her mind and pulls up a slab of concrete up from the ground and slams in atop of Arakune, leaving him squealing in pain and frustration of being stuck there. She returns to normal and then rushes to Carl and holds his head on her lap.

"Please be ok…" she whispers to him. Carl responds with a cough and shifts a bit. Suddenly her mind snaps back into where she is at and she looks over at her friends and classmates who are gaping at what Terra just did. Terra eyes widen as she helps Carl up on his feet.

"D-did you just do that?" one of her friends asks Terra.

In shock of what she did, she puts Carl's arm around her and hurries towards him. She gives a quick glance at where Arakune is but he is gone, the last bits of his present disappearing though a crack in the ground. Wasting no time, she starts away from the school as Ada follows them.

Across the street a man in a mask only showing one eye stares at the three leaving. He hides in the shadows, spying on Terra.

"How interesting. Seems my former apprentice is back in working order," the man says to himself before picking something up from his belt. A flashing red light alerts him to something and he casually fades into the shadows.

A few hours later, Beast Boy and Starfire come to check out the school. The sight of the damage shocks them.

"It can't be…" Beast Boy says aloud. They stare at the concrete slab laying where it shouldn't be.


End file.
